guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Compatibility
This page serves as a guide for the compatibility of various controllers with Guitar Hero, Rock Band, and other software. This information was available on Rock Band's official website, but as of July 23rd, 2014, the Rock Band website is no longer availablehttp://www.harmonixmusic.com/blog/rock-band-site-news/. However, the compatibility lists are still viewable on The Internet Archivehttps://web.archive.org/web/20140708160725/http://www.rockband.com/compatibility. All of the information from that webpage has been compiled into a chart below. This page also provides information on what parts for the controllers are compatible with other controllers, such as cables or battery covers. Compatibility chart All controllers listed below are only compatible with the console they were intended to be used on. For example, a PS3 Guitar Hero 4 guitar controller will only work with the PS3 versions of the games listed below, even though the Xbox 360 version of the controller occupies the same column. Notes Rock Band series Guitars, Drumkits, and Microphones are compatible for Guitar Hero 5 and Band Hero for the Wii. Do NOT change those things. Guitar controllers for Guitar Hero games (excluding the first 2) are compatible with the following Wii Rock Band Track Packs: *Rock Band Track Pack: Classic Rock *Rock Band Country Track Pack *Rock Band Metal Track Pack *Rock Band Country Track Pack 2 Part compatibility * The Guitar Hero 4, Guitar Hero 5, and Band Hero guitar controllers all use the same battery cover. * They also presumably use the same faceplate. * Any electronic drum kit can be used with Guitar Hero 6 by connecting the MIDI output of the drum kit to the MIDI input of the drum control unit. Gallery Below is a gallery of images captured from the official Rock Band website's compatibility page. In the case of controllers that are compatible with the exact same software as other controllers, they are listed below as the same image for the sake of saving space. Instrument compatibility with software GH2 GH3.png|Instruments compatible with Guitar Hero 2 and Guitar Hero 3 GHA.png|Instruments compatible with Guitar Hero: Aerosmith RB1.png|Instruments compatible with Rock Band 1 RB2.png|Instruments compatible with Rock Band 2 RB3.png|Instruments compatible with Rock Band 3 RR.png|Instruments compatible with Rock Revolution RB beatles green day lego GHWT GHVH GHSH GHM GH5 BH.png|Instruments compatible with The Beatles: Rock Band, Green Day: Rock Band, Lego Rock Band, Guitar Hero 4, Guitar Hero 5, Guitar Hero: Van Halen, Guitar Hero Smash Hits, Guitar Hero: Metallica, and Band Hero Software compatibility with instruments Guitars BH GH3 GH5 GH6 GHWT guitars.png|Games compatible with Band Hero, Guitar Hero 3, Guitar Hero 4, Guitar Hero 5, and Guitar Hero 6 guitars GH2 guitar.png|Games compatible with the Guitar Hero 2 guitar MC precision.png|Games compatible with the Mad Catz Precision Bass MC telecaster.png|Games compatible with the Mad Catz Telecaster RB RB2 strats and TBRB guitars.png|Games compatible with Rock Band 1, Rock Band 2, and The Beatles: Rock Band guitars RB3 squier and mustang and RB3 keyboard.png|Games compatible with the Rock Band 3 Squier, Mustang, and Keyboard controllers Drums BH GH6 GHWT drums.png|Games compatible with the Guitar Hero 4, Guitar Hero 5, Guitar Hero 6, and Band Hero drum kits RB1 RB2 TBRB drums.png|Games compatible with the Rock Band 1, Rock Band 2, and The Beatles: Rock Band drum kits ION drums.png|Games compatible with the ION Drum Rocker RR drums.png|Games compatible with the Rock Revolution drum kit Mics BH GHWT TBRB RB2 RB1 mics.png|Games compatible with the Guitar Hero 4, Band Hero, Rock Band 1, Rock Band 2, and The Beatles: Rock Band mics lips mics.png|Games compatible with Lips mics MC mics.png|Games compatible with Mad Catz mics PDP mics.png|Games compatible with PDP mics singstar mics.png|Games compatible with SingStar mics References